


an interlude

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: Because like Kelley said Stella is too pretty for Merlin, F/F, One Night Stands, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a rewrite of 02x06 where Stella doesn't sleep with Tom Anderson and takes Dani back to her hotel room instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't remember Dani's partner's name.

“She was asking about you.”

 

Danielle Ferrington jumped. It was shift change and she and her partner were stowing their things in their lockers.

 

“What?”

 

“DSI Gibson was asking about you yesterday,” her partner continued, “Yeah, I got beat up, almost got my head shot off but she wanted to know if you were okay.”

 

Paul Spector had been arrest yesterday afternoon, after a shootout when Dani had been hit in the flack jacket. He had been further arrested later that night, only to be arrested again the next day while in questioning.

 

“You know she questioned him today? Spector would only talk to her.”

 

“But that's highly irregular!” Dani said.

 

“I don't think DSI Gibson plays by the rules,” the PC smirked, “So are you and her- you know- ?”

 

Dani rolled her eyes, “No, our relationship was strictly professional.”

 

“Because Robbie heard from Jimmy that she was caught snogging that lady professor, Smith or something.”

 

Dani waved him off, wandering through the empty police department. Stella Gibson was asking about her, well, that didn't mean anything. It was probably purely for the sake of the case, Dani had called in several leads.

 

A flash of blonde hair caught the corner of her eye, and Dani stopped. Through a windowed door she saw Stella staring up at a wall of evidence and photos.

 

“Hey,” Dani said, pushing through the door.

 

“I thought I was alone,” was the quiet reply.

 

Dani shrugged, “I heard you were asking about me.”

 

“Yes,” Stella stepped closer and almost reached out, but hesitated, “You were shot.”

 

“The jacket took most of it. No harm done.”

 

Stella looked back to the photos, “For a moment I thought I had sent you to your death.”

 

“That's a lot more than that to get rid of me, ma'am,” Dani said gently bumping shoulders with her.

 

Turning back to Dani, Stella seemed to regard her with new eyes, “Indeed. Would it be a horrible idea to ask you to share a drink with me?”

 

A drink turned to two, and Dani found herself lounging on the couch in Stella's hotel room, the petite blonde curled at her side. They talked. They talked about the case but mostly not about the case, about happier things like the lane Dani had grown up on and some embarrassing story Stella remembered about Jim Burns.

 

But then, Dani could feel a palable shift in the air. Stella rose up onto her knees, reaching forward to tuck a piece of red hair behind Dani's ear. Dani's breathe hitched and Stella cocked her head.

 

“I'm going to kiss you now,” Stella whispered, drawing close.

 

The younger woman gave the smallest of nods as Stella closed the gap between them. Her kiss was gentle and tasted of the wine they'd been drinking. Stella braced herself on either side of Dani, leaning in closer as she deepened the kiss.

 

Stella moved onto Dani's lap, straddling her hips as she looped both arms around her neck.

 

“Ma'am,” Dani began, but Stella laughed softly.

 

“I think you should call me Stella for now,” she smirked.

 

“Stella,” Dani tested it on her tongue.

 

“Dani,” she returned.

 

They kissed. Teeth and tongues clashing in harmony as they pressed together. Dani's hands were on Stella's waist, holding her fast. Stella's hands ran through Dani's hair, then wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

 

Dani's hands fumbled with Stella's blouse, unbuttoning it and pushing off her shoulders. Stella's mouth moved across Dani's jawline, leaving a wet trail of kisses as she moved lower and lower. Dani moaned as the woman in her lap sucked on that place where her neck met shoulder.

 

Stella tugged at Dani's shirt, and Dani sat up straighter to let her pull it off. Stella's fingers slipped under Dani's bra straps as Dani leaned forward to nuzzle her throat. But the bra strap snapped back against Dani's skin- stinging- when Stella felt the scrape of teeth.

 

“No marks,” she said, firm, but not unkindly, “Not this time.”

 

“Not _this_ time?” Dani's question was aimed at the word choice.

 

Stella hummed, moving to trace the soft shell of Dani's ear with her tongue, “Another time, perhaps.”

 

Seeming satisfied with this answer, Dani relaxed her shoulders, letting Stella unclasp her bra, sliding it off. Stella's bra went next, between hot kisses and soft caresses that drew low moans.

 

“Bed,” Stella growled.

 

She pushed off of Dani's lap, backing up to the bed as she undid her trousers. Dani licked her lips, quickly shimmying out of the remainder of her clothes.

 

Stella's eyes flicked up and down the length of Dani's toned body, “Mmmm,” she purred.

 

Dani's flushed, and Stella reached out, still in a pair of lace underwear. Dani accepted her hands. Stella gently lead her to the bed, turning them so Dani was facing away from the bed.

 

“This is just sex, you understand that Dani,” Stella said, locking eyes.

 

Dani nodded, “Just a sweet night.”

 

Stella smiled, “Yes, but you don't have to be gone by morning.”

 

Another kiss, slow and sensual this time, Dani's hands on Stella's waist as they shared the same lung full of air. Stella's hand traced up the younger woman's sides. She cupped her breasts, a thumb rolling across the pink peak that had hardened in the cool of the air. Dani's fingers tightened as she moaned softly against Stella's mouth.

 

“Lay back,” Stella instructed.

 

Dani reluctantly pulled away, laying down on the bed on her back. Stella moved closer so their knees brushed, smiling down at her. Slowing moving up her body, Stella straddled her again, bracing herself with a hand on either side of Dani's head. Reaching up, Dani tucked a loose piece of blonde hair behind one of Stella's ears.

 

Stella kissed the spot just above Dani's collarbone. Slowly, she kissed her way down the younger woman's body, between her breasts, leaving a wet trail in her wake. Paying special attention to Dani's breasts, Stella lavished her with kisses, drawing little moans of pleasure as Dani trembled beneath her.

 

Moving a hand between their bodies, Stella used two fingers to circle Dani's most sensitive bundle of nerves, already slick and swollen with arousal. She moved slowly bringing Dani closer and closer to the edge of an orgasm without letting her reach it.

 

“S-Stella, please,” Dani gasped, hands gripping the sheets. Her breath came in short gasps as her eyes locked with Stella's.

 

Stella gave her a short nod, thumb pressing up on her clit. Dani cried out as an orgasm washed over her. Once the white hot heat had cleared, she realized that Stella was gently covering her with the duvet.

 

“S'what 'bout you?” she slurred sleepily.

 

“You rest, and I'll be back,” Stella promised as Dani slipped into a sated sleep.

 

Stella pulled her robe on, moving back to the couch to start on her statement for the press.

 

Hours later, Dani was roused by a dip in the bed. She rolled onto her back as Stella curled lazily at her side, leaning over her. The robe was gone again, pooled on the floor, and there was a neat stack of hand written papers on the coffee table.

 

Stella absently brushed a piece of hair from Dani's forehead before kissing the patch of skin she'd exposed.

 

Dani smiled, still dreamy, “You were worried about me. Properly worried.”

 

Stella smiled back, giving a little hum of concession, “I was, but you can't tell anyone. It would ruin my cold and aloof reputation.”

 

“We wouldn't want that,” Dani's grin widened for a moment before frowning, “I don't think you seem cold though, ma'am,”

 

“Stella,” she corrected, ducking her head for another kiss.

 

“Stella,” Dani breathed when they broke apart. She reached up, feather light fingertips brushing the other woman's cheek.

 

Stella laid down, head tucked against Dani's shoulder, arm around her waist. She indulged herself in the softness of the younger woman.

 

Dani carefully reached down, between Stella's legs, her fingertips easily finding her hot core. Stella stifled a moan against Dani's shoulder as two fingers slid inside her.

 

Her breathe hitched with each stroke, Dani curling her fingers to hit that spot that drove Stella crazy. She bucked her hips, rocked against Dani.

 

Dani rolled towards Stella. With her free hand, she gently stroked her hair, whispering soft words, urging her closer to her breaking point. She began to alternate stokes with firm circles of Stella's clit.

 

“Dani, _Dani_ ,” Stella gasped her name, lips pressed to Dani's shoulder.

 

“Sssh, that's right Stella, just let go,” Dani urged, using three digits now to caress that particular spot.

 

Stella shuttered and moaned, body clenching around Dani's fingers as she came.

 

“That's nice,” she mumbled.

 

Dani smiled, kissing her softly before the two fell asleep.

 


End file.
